Slendytubbies
Main= Slendytubbies is a 3D first person free roam horror game based on the popular game Slender and the children's television show Teletubbies. The premise is to collect all ten Tubby Custards while avoiding Tinky Winky in the Teletubby Land. The game was created by Sean of ZeoWorks, released on the website of the same name in December 12, 2012. Since then, it has been updated to a final version of V2 Beta and received two sequels, Slendytubbies II and Slendytubbies III which were released on May 1 2014 and August 27 2017 respectively, along with three spinoff games, one being a remastered version of the game called Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition released in December 12 2015, the others being Slendytubbies 2D and a mobile game called Dipsy's Workshop released in August 31 2015 and January 2 2015 respectively. The game is available for download here: http://zeoworks.com/home/mydownloads.php?action=view_down&did=21 Plot Not much is said about the story in the game. It is implied that something went wrong with Tinky Winky, causing him to murder his friends, Laa Laa, Dipsy, and Po, and made Noo Noo malfunction. The Guardian, who the player plays as, has been tasked with collecting the Tubby Custards scattered around the place for unknown reasons. The plot is not expanded any further than this. Description The game can be played alone in Singleplayer or in Multiplayer with other people. In Singleplayer, the player must collect 10 Tubby Custards alone, while avoiding Tinky Winky, who will perpetually follow the player and speed up as more custards are collected. The player may choose one of three times of day to play the game in, resulting in different lighting and visibility in the map. If the player stares at Tinky Winky for too long, they will die and lose the game, having to start over. If all 10 custards have been found and collected, the game ends. There are no unlockables or collectables rewarded for completing the game. The player also has the option to play with other people in Multiplayer via the use of Hamachi. Like Singleplayer, they may choose from one of three times of day to play in, but they also have the option to choose the Competitive mode or the Versus mode. In the Competitive mode, each player has their own set of 10 custards and their own Tinky Winky that chases after them. Once a player has collected all 10 of their custards, the game ends. The game also ends when all players are dead. In the Versus mode, the host plays as Tinky Winky while other players that join must collect 10 custards without getting caught. The host playing as Tinky Winky must stop the other players by getting into their vision, killing them. The game ends when all 10 custards are collected. Customization of a player's skin along with the ability to set the graphics level are available to the player, which allows them to change their appearance to other players and set their graphics to a level that their computer may handle. Characters * Tinky Winky (main antagonist) * The Guardian (protagonist, player character) * Po (side character, prop) * Laa Laa (side character, prop) * Dipsy (side character, prop) * Noo Noo (side character, prop) Maps * Teletubby Land ** Day (Scary) ** Dusk (Scarier) ** Night (Scariest) Trivia Trivia coming soon |-|Gallery= Images coming soon |-|Audio= Sounds coming soon Category:Games Category:Slendytubbies